thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Time Running Out (Survive)
Time Running Out, retitled "Episode 5", is the fifth and final episode of Polimis' The Walking Dead: Survive Season One. Summary Savannah has gained a new infestation of the walking dead. With his impending death looming over him, Lee is willing to do whatever he can to save Clementine at any cost. With what remains of his broken group of survivors, can he get her back before it is too late? Plot The episode picks up from where the previous episode left off. After revealing or hiding Lee's bite from the group, Lee goes to Vernon's hideout (under Crawford) and realizes that it is abandoned. The stranger, the man who kidnapped Clementine, contacts Lee through Clementine's radio saying that Clementine is "fine", and that Lee should choose his words very carefully. Lee realizes that she is somewhere else in the city. Lee continues to search the morgue that Vernon and his group took shelter in, Lee looks for some tools and finds a rib spreader. After using the tool on the elevator, Lee passes out from the bite's infection. When he awakens, he is either on the floor; picks himself up; and finds a surgical saw and considers cutting off his arm. Lee decides to cut it off not caring for the pain. The event differs depending on who came. Christa came: Christa does it if only Omid and Christa came, Kenny came with them, Ben came with them or both came. Kenny Came: Kenny will do it if only he came or with Ben. If he is present with Christa, he was initially prepared to do it but admits doubts to Christa, prompting her to do it. Ben came: Going with just Ben displays him attempting to but he can't (fearful he will pass out) so Lee has to do it. Lee chops off his arm through a painful process, Ben fainting midway through. Only Lee came: If Lee has come alone, he will also have to do it himself. Regardless, Lee and any others (if anyone else went with him) begin climbing the elevator shaft of the hospital, which is seen to be overrun by hordes of walkers on the inside and out. The group, or Lee, arrives on the roof and sees the streets crowded with thousands of walkers. However, using Molly's strategy, Lee manages to reach a bell tower next to the roof. Ringing it, he draws the hordes to the tower, thinning the streets and allowing the group to push on back to the manor. Depending on whoever came with Lee in "Around The Corner", the result on arrival can differ. It is shown that Carley/Doug, Leland and whoever stayed behind at the house were ambushed and locked in the shed by Vernon's group, who then proceeded to steal the boat. Samuel and Samantha are nowhere to be seen. Kenny and Ben will have cuts in their faces if they were left, implying they were assaulted. However, the group continues to search for Clementine. If Leland was spared in "Around The Corner", Kenny will get frustrated with him once again. After angrily stating that he should've been left to die in Crawford, an enraged Leland fires back at Kenny. The man exclaims that he is sorry for what he has caused, but also says that Kenny was lucky that he had his family to lose, and was able to say goodbye. Leland says he loss his wife as soon as he was reunited with her, and tells Kenny to stop wishing him dead. If Leland is dead, Kenny will argue with Omid and Christa instead. The conversation is interrupted when the herd catches up with them and invades the manor. The group puts up a vicious stand and, if Leland and Ben were saved, Leland sacrifices himself protecting Ben. If only Leland was saved, he will be pulled and devoured. The rest are forced into the attic where they are trapped. A squabble between Kenny, who is paranoid of Lee's bite and him turning (even though his arm was removed)and Lee began, the argument becoming greatly heated. Lose your temper/Throw the stone head: Lee loses his temper, grabbing but hesitating to throw a stone bust head at Kenny, throwing it the wall instead. Kenny is briefly angered by this decision. Stay calm/don't throw the stone head: If Lee hesitates and does not grab the bust, Kenny will grab it and throw it at the wall in anger. Kenny will noticeably be less angry with Lee. The wall is shown to be weak and decaying, and leading to the house next to it. The group breaks through it and ends up in a sealed room where a couple committed a double-suicide, locking their room off from the walkers infesting the house. The group look at the corpse, somewhat disturbed by it. Kenny remarks that they should keep fighting no matter what, smiling as he states they must find Clementine. He retrieves the couple's pistol, remarking it only has at least one bullet left. Lee searches the apartment, finding a balcony where it is possible to cross to the next roof, and the group follows. Saved Ben in episode four: If Ben is still alive and accompanied Lee, the balcony will collapse and fall as he begins to jump. In an attempt to save Ben, Lee, Doug/Carley and Kenny run down to go and see if he's okay. after removing a bunch of bags off him, it is shown that Ben has been impaled on the railing. As Kenny begins to yank him off, Ben shouts in pain, attracting walkers into the alleyway. As the walkers close in, Kenny demands Lee to go and find Clementine. Lee can either say okay, or refuse. If he does refuse, Kenny will push him past the gate and lock it. He apologizes to Lee for any pain he has caused Lee in the past, and that this is his chance to redeem himself. If Carley is alive, she will shoot down the walkers until she runs out of bullets. If Doug is alive, he will try to yank Ben off, but ultimately fail. Both will end up dying anyway. As the walkers overrun the alley, Kenny uses his last bullet to prevent Ben from re-animating. If he says okay, he goes past the gate, climbing up the ladder watching Kenny fight the Walkers and uses his last bullet on Ben. Kenny is never seen to be killed, not in this or the Christa situation. Allowed Ben to die in episode four: If Ben was killed in "Around The Corner", and Kenny came along with the group, the balcony will stay intact and they get onto the next building's roof. Kenny bumps into Lee, making the walkie-talkie fall inside the building through a hole in the roof, Christa jumps down and retrieves it. Kenny and Lee attempt helping her, by using a pole, but she slips and tumbles down again. Kenny and Doug/Carley jump in, boost her up, and are then surrounded by walkers. Doug or Carley and Kenny fight through the walkers with their last bullets, throwing them off of the two, with the assumption then made both have succumbed to the walkers. As Lee, Christa, and Omid finally reach the waterfront just across from the Marsh House, they are forced to climb over a large Maccabe Imports sign to get to the next rooftop, as walkers crowd the street below. Whether the player decides to either send Lee or Christa and Omid first the sign will collapse, separating them. Lee orders Christa and Omid to go on and meet him later, and, by player choice, to take care of Clementine when he is "gone". Lee descends into the streets and fights his way through the massive horde of walkers armed with a meat cleaver he found earlier at the manor. After killing several and being splattered in their blood, Lee's scent begins to match that of the walkers, and they ignore him because of this. He arrives in the Marsh House and searches several rooms until he finds one with a bedroom and closet door roped together. He walks in curiously, only to have The Stranger appear behind him with a pistol drawn. Though Clementine calls out, thinking she hears Lee, the Stranger aims the gun at Lee, forcing him to be quiet and abandon his possessions. The Stranger, in a psychotic but calm state, sits down with Lee and has a discussion with him, asking him if he has ever "hurt anyone". After the player's response and a short talk, The Stranger reveals the station wagon from "Hungry For Help" belonged to him and his family. Whether or not Lee and Clementine looted it, his reaction is the same. It is revealed his son (Adam) went missing on a hunting trip. When he returned to the station wagon where his family stated, he and his wife (Tess) went back out but failed to find his son still. They returned, and Lee's group had stolen his supplies, effectively ruining his life as some of Lee's group had stated. His wife took their daughter (Elizabeth) and left, although he found them again one day later. His words and the presence of his wife's severed, reanimated head in the Stranger's bag indicate he may have found her after she had reanimated. Using his own walkie-talkie, he reveals to have been monitoring Lee and his group since the events of "Starved For Help". He aggressively insults Lee's (and by extension, the player's decisions) informally reviewing them. Depending on the decisions the player made throughout "A New Day", he confronts Lee about his many difficult choices, from saving Irene to going to the St. John's Dairy with Clementine, or lying to her about who you really are. In the end, the Stranger tells Lee that he will take Clementine and "hurt Lee so bad." While he begins talking to his wife's severed head he keeps in a bowling bag, Clementine escapes from the room and, using one of several objects Lee placed on a table at the stranger's order (if player ignores all items on table she attacks him with her hands), sneaks up and attacks him just as he says that Clementine "wouldn't hurt a fly." Lee and the stranger begin a fierce brawl, both trying to get the Stranger's gun which is knocked around the room. In the ensuing fight, Lee either tackles the stranger in to the wardrobe or is shot so stumbles back, forcing him to punch him back and then tackle him in to the wardrobe, He headbutts the man, and proceeds to choke him to near death. Choke the Stranger: If successful, Lee successfully chokes him to death despite the stranger resisting. He lets go as the body slumps down on the floor, deep red marks engraved on the man's skin. Lee can now optionally shoot the Stranger in the head to prevent reanimation. Show mercy/Fail to overpower the Stranger: If he fails to do so, the stranger pushes him off and tackles him to the floor, choking him back. The Stranger shouts at him to "go away" and "die", tightening his grip round Lee's throat. Clementine will shoot the Stranger dead to save Lee. Lee and Clementine reunite, but (just as they leave), a walker appears at the door. However, as it sniffs Lee, it ignores him, going for Clementine, though Lee stops it. Realizing from a comment by Clementine about the "muck" on him that the walker was confused by his scent, he takes an organ from the walker and rubs it on Clementine in order to mask her scent as well. The two initially manage to wade through the walkers outside on the street well, until Clementine sees a zombified Ed and Diana walking the streets. Saddened and terrified, Lee tries to calm her, but collapses out once more, waking up in a jewelry store Clementine had taken Lee to for safety. Depending on the next few player actions, Lee, on the brink of death now from the blood loss, tells her to use the handcuffs to restrain the zombie. They find a zombified security guard trapped in an office where an emergency exit lays, and when Clementine attempts to take either his gun or keys based on Lee's decision, the walker attacks her. She ends up killing it with Lee's help, and with the gun and in tears, she begs Lee not to become one of "them", though she states she does not think she can bring herself to kill him. Lee can give her advice, such as telling her to avoid cities, go with Omid and Christa, remain on her own, or keep her hair short. It is shown Clementine will remember his advice. They say their final goodbyes as Lee convinces Clementine to shoot him. Clementine cries heavily, stepping back. The screen fades to black as she raises her gun at Lee. After the credits roll, Lee and Clementine are seen walking in the rural hills near Savannah. Lee's arm was cauterized. They sit down to rest near an abandoned car. While inspecting some shotgun shells off the ground, Clementine looks up and observes two human-like silhouetted figures in the distance. She looks at them for a while, and the two figures stop to look towards Lee and Clementine, as they remain unsure of what action to take. Then the episode ends. Credits *Lee Everett *Clementine *Kenny *Doug (Determinant) *Carley (Determinant) *Ben Paul (Determinant) *Chuck *Samuel *Samantha *Christa *Omid *Leland (Determinant) *Brie (Zombified) Deaths *Brie (Zombified) *Doug (If saved in "Around the Corner") *Carley (If saved in "Around the Corner") *Ben Paul (If saved in "Around the Corner") *Leland (If saved in "Around the Corner") *Stranger (Alive; Before Reanimation, Determinant) *Ed (Confirmed Fate, Alive) *Diana (Confirmed Fate, Alive) Trivia *First (and last) proper appearance of the Stranger. *Last appearance of Leland (If saved in "Around the Corner") *Last appearance of Doug (If saved in "Around the Corner") *Last appearance of Carley (If saved in "Around the Corner") *Last appearance of Ben Paul (If saved in "Around the Corner") *Last appearance of Diana (Zombified) *Last appearance of Ed (Zombified) *Last appearance of Brie (Zombified)